The Surprise of Love
by Acebear2
Summary: Ellie and Nick get a Surprise this is my first Nick and Ellie story so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise of Love

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Ellie was walking up to her apartment building when she saw Nick sitting on the steps. She smiled at him and he got up and walked over to her. He then pulled her close she was just about to ask him what he was doing when he decided to place I light kiss on her lips. He then told her he was sorry that he hasn't been able to get her out of his head since they went undercover as that couple a few weeks ago she then put her arms around his neck and said she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him either before kissing him. He wasn't long and he was kissing her back deeper. They just stood there making out of a while until they needed air so they parted for air. After getting their breath back she asked him if she wanted to come up for a beer or to continue where we left off. He then told her that she didn't need to get him drunk for him to continue where they were headed. She then said good to know as she took his hand and lead him into her building and up and into her apartment.

Once they were in her apartment and the door was shut she pulled him close and started kissing him as they made their way to her bedroom leaving a trail of clothes as they went. Soon they were in her bedroom and he was picking her up and laying her on the bed only breaking their make out for him to take off their underwear. Once they were completely naked her got on top of her and asked her if she was sure about this she then kissed him before wrapping her legs around him and saying I want you Nick so bad and that she could tell he wanted her just as bad. He then kissed her deeply before finally entering her deep. He was kissing her neck as he started going faster and deeper making her moan louder. Soon he was coming fast and hard inside her she moaned as his release started her release.

They laid there getting their breath back and cuddling. After a few moments, he finally tells her that he has loved her since her he lips touched his the first time and that he had been waiting for this moment ever since. She then kissed him and said she has had a crush on him since she met him and she has been dreaming about this moment. He kissed her again and before seeing if she was ready for round two. She then got on top of him and then kissed him before lowering herself onto him and started riding him. She kissed him deeply as she started to go faster he held her hips as he came fast and hard. Soon she was coming herself loving the feeling of them riding out their orgasms together. She then kissed him one more time before getting off of him and laying down next to him. After getting their breath back and them snuggling for a while before she yawned and snuggled into him and telling him she loved him before finally falling asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep himself both of them having the best night sleep they've had in a long time.

5 months later

she walked into the bullpen bag of chips and water in hand she sat down at her desk and waited for Nick and Tim to come in. she opened her chips and water and took a chip and ate it before taking out her phone and deciding to text him. She smiled because just as she was going to text him he texted her if she wanted a doughnut she then looked at her chips and water for a moment she then decided to tell him to pick up a dozen so they could have some for later if they have to work overnight. He was standing in the middle of the doughnut shop trying to pick out doughnuts that they both would like. After he picked out the doughnuts and paid and he was headed out to his car when he got her text about getting a dozen. He had to shake his head because he knew she would say that because his girl loves her junk food as much as she loved him. He then sent a reply saying I got y, babe,be I'm on my way now. He then got in his car and headed in.

end of the day

everyone had left before them she was at her desk looking though her phone looking for a picture of them to send to her mom because her mom wanted a updated picture of them since she hadn't seen them in 3 months. She then stopped looking because he mind drifted off to the last time she had her period not that she was having any signs of pregnancy besides the fact from looking at her calendar she was around 2 months later but she thought before now that it just could just be stress of the job but now she was thinking that it might not be stress. She was snapped out of her thoughts but him coming back from the bathroom and asking her if she was ready to go home. She looked at him for a moment before saying um... oh ….. yeah, but can we stop by the drug store on the way home and picking up her bag and getting up. He then went and got his bag before walking back over to her and pulling her close and kissing her.

It didn't take long after they left the navy yard for them to get to the drug store. After they were parked they sat there for a moment in silence before he finally asked her why she wanted to stop here. She then took his hand and took a deep breath before saying how she was thinking that the reason hadn't had her period in 2 months was because of stress but she was thinking about it before he walked up and now she wasn't sure if stress was the reason after all. He said then if we were at home right now I would pull you into my lap and kiss you because this is the best news ever. She then said really he then nodded and said yeah now let's go get some tests.

After getting the tests it didn't take them long to get home and once they were inside they sat on the couch for a moment before she finally got up and went to the bathroom and took the tests. It didn't take long for her to come back and join him on the couch. After she was siting next to him he didn't waste his time before pulling her into his lap and saying that he loved her so much and that he couldn't wait to find out if they were actually going to have a baby and that if now wasn't there time that he would love to start trying for a family. She then kissed him and told him she was so happy to hear that. He then told her to get up for a min she did so and sat back down. He then got up and got down on one knee and took her hand before saying that he no matter what the tests say he would love her and always would and that he had been keeping this in his pocket since they went to see her family he then asked her to marry him. She sat there in shock for a moment and just as she was about to answer is when the alarm she set went off letting them know it was time to check the tests the looked at each other.

A.n stopping this chapter here so what do you think Ellie will say to Nick's proposal and what do you think the test results will be. Thanks for reading and please review

and also want to give a thank you to **princessElizabethtudor** for all her help lately

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

The Surprise Of Love chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on The Surprise of Love

end of the day

everyone had left before them she was at her desk looking through her phone looking for a picture of them to send to her mom because her mom wanted an updated picture of them since she hadn't seen them in 3 months. She then stopped looking because he mind drifted off to the last time she had her period not that she was having any signs of pregnancy besides the fact from looking at her calendar she was around 2 months later but she thought before now that it just could just be stress of the job but now she was thinking that it might not be stress. She was snapped out of her thoughts but him coming back from the bathroom and asking her if she was ready to go home. She looked at him for a moment before saying um... oh ….. yeah, but can we stop by the drug store on the way home and picking up her bag and getting up. He then went and got his bag before walking back over to her and pulling her close and kissing her.

It didn't take long after they left the navy yard for them to get to the drug store. After they were parked they sat there for a moment in silence before he finally asked her why she wanted to stop here. She then took his hand and took a deep breath before saying how she was thinking that the reason hadn't had her period in 2 months was because of stress but she was thinking about it before he walked up and now she wasn't sure if stress was the reason after all. He said then if we were at home right now I would pull you into my lap and kiss you because this is the best news ever. She then said really he then nodded and said yeah now let's go get some tests.

After getting the tests it didn't take them long to get home and once they were inside they sat on the couch for a moment before she finally got up and went to the bathroom and took the tests. It didn't take long for her to come back and join him on the couch. After she was sitting next to him he didn't waste his time before pulling her into his lap and saying that he loved her so much and that he couldn't wait to find out if they were actually going to have a baby and that if now wasn't their time that he would love to start trying for a family. She then kissed him and told him she was so happy to hear that. He then told her to get up for a min she did so and sat back down. He then got up and got down on one knee and took her hand before saying that he no matter what the tests say he would love her and always would and that he had been keeping this in his pocket since they went to see her family he then asked her to marry him. She sat there in shock for a moment and just as she was about to answer is when the alarm she set went off letting them know it was time to check the tests the looked at each other.

Now on The Surprise of love

After looking at each other for a few moments she finally said yes to his proposal. He then put the ring on her finger and kissed her before holding her hand and saying come on let's go find out. He then leads her into the bathroom and over to the sink. They both then took a deep breath before both picking up a test. They looked from each other to the tests in shock because both tests were positive. She then pulled him close and kissed him it wasn't long until they were making out both tests hitting the floor as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

After reaching the bedroom he laid her down getting on top of her and kissing her deeply. She then kissed him back deeper as they continued to make out. Soon they needed air so they parted still holding each other as they did. After getting their breath back they smiled and just looked into each other's eyes still in shock that no only were they engaged but they were having a baby. He then told her how much he loved her and how much he couldn't wait to find out. If they were having a boy or girl. He then asked her if she wanted a Boy or Girl. She then thought about it for a moment before finally saying she actually wanted two of each. He then looked at her in shock before finally saying two of each would be lovely just not all for at one time years apart maybe but I don't think we could be handle 4 babies at one time. She then said oh god no not all 4 at one time maybe twins but I don't think we could hand 4 at once.

She then kissed him again before saying she loved him and their little family. He then said he loved her and their little family too. He then kissed her deep and pulled her close before asking her if she wanted to go out and get some dinner. She then thought about it for a moment before saying she would much rather have dessert as she got on top of him and took her shirt off. He then said he got her and flipped them over so she was now laying on the bed. He then finished getting them undressed he got on top of her and started leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her jawline to her neck then down her body before finally eating her out he loved the way she tasted he couldn't get enough. Soon she was coming fast and hard and he didn't miss a drop after she was done he laid next to her relaxing trying to get his breath back. After he got his breath back he looked at her and asked her how she felt about them going to the courthouse in the morning and getting married because he couldn't wait to call her his wife he then said that they could still have a wedding if she wanted to later for her family but he just wanted something just for them. She then said that sounded perfect and then kissed him.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
